Lycon Lokitar
Lycon is the only known friend of Cyanic Haber the poison legend, He is known for being incredibly strong, fast, and agile being incredibly skilled in martial arts. He is the only known relative of Lilianna Lokitar and shares her trait of being incredibly quiet but unlike her he can speak if he chooses to. His most notable tale was that he single handedly stormed into the Shisara clan vault and hideout and successfully stealing from the vault several items that were originally stolen from Cyanic's possession and gave them back. He is oddly enough been seen traveling with Che-ri Siara Appearance Lycon is usually seen in uniform, consisting of an overcoat that covers his neck on the upside, while it also reaches down to his ankles, the neckguard always turned up and an officer's cap emblazoned with a symbol. His hands are normally covered in leather gloves that procect him from heat as well as reducing the impact of bullets and knives. On his belt, he wears a survival knive behind his personal customized mauser pistols. Oddly enough he appears to have a set of golden armor hidden underneath his coat that covers his chest, waist, shoulders, arms, hands, and legs that possess his clans emblem of a wolf with a claymore in its mouth, this suit adds to his already insane defense. Personality Lycon is a is a silent and unsociable person. He tends to not speak unless spoken to, making him seem very unfriendly, or sometimes he makes snarky remarks. He, however, is very caring about his comrades he will gladly sacrifice his body to protect them. he has incredibly insight and intelligence. He is very good with kids and animals and oddly has a strange way of communicating with animals as well, He also looks out for any people he deems his friends, such as Cyanic Haber. He always looks out for Che-ri and tends to plant people up to their necks in the dirt if they try to harm her. he has proven countless times to be very kindhearted, selfless, brave and very peaceful and loving. He loves the minor things of life and has a love of animals, as they always tend to gather around him due to his peaceful nature. Even children love Lycon and so does he, as he enjoys playing with them and they enjoy hanging around the children. He enjoys challenging people he thinks are strong, and constantly trains during the night. He has trouble controlling his power and apologizes when he hits too hard then what his opponent can take. He also can be incredibly loyal to his friends to the point where he will resist all forms of interrogation and will never betray them. History Synopsis Equipment *'Lycan & Dracula'- His 2 personal heavenly customized pistols which have an extended barrel to increase piercing power, both can't be broken or have their barrels bend due to heavy magic enchantments. His gun Lycan has piercing power, His other one Dracula has explosive bullets. *'Clan Armor'- His clan armor was forged by the Shisara clan's greatest armorsmith and enchanted by a powerful enchanter, The armor is made out of a strange gold colored material found in the country he originally came from, the armor has incredibly heat resistence and possesses incredible durability. The material used to make the armor are noted to be one of the most annoying materials to shape and forge due to its natural heat resistence and almost impossible to cut but its incredibly lightweight to almost being shocking, its enchanted to absorb magical based attacks and transfer it to the wielder of the armor. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- He possesses great and immense magical powers when releasing his monster magical aura, he begins to look wolf like and it appears as if his magic aura is biting at his opponents. *'Master Martial Artist'- Being incredibly skilled at martial arts he is capable of easily fighting hordes of opponents that are attempting to attack him with great ease. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- He is strong enough to bend steel bars and shatter limbs with a single kick. He can move far faster than the finest human athlete or a wolf. He has traveled across a city with astonishing speed appearing as a bolt of blue lighting. *'Enhanced Durability'- His iron-like flesh can withstand Cyanic's wires, which can easily slice solid steel, even as they are tightened around his bare neck. He seems to be able to fall great distances without sustaining any damage, He was also capable of withstanding Cross Virkov'a Phantom drive spell. His most notable trait is his unability to feel pain, even if he were at the brink of death he'd fight on as if it was just a scratch but due to this he cannot tell when his limit has been reached and because of this he'd be really confused if he could not move further due to injuries. *'Keen Intellect & Senses'-He has senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He is also very quick on his fight during a fight capable of determining flaws in his opponents form and technique. He is smart enough to know when he's being used by someone and can solve complex puzzles not well but he can complete them. Spells *'Sky Cannon'- Lycons strongest and possibly his only named spell. To start the spell Lycon gives off a battle roar, as customed to his clan in giving warning he's about to utilize his strongest spell this of course is not known to those who do not know his country. He then jumps high into the air and extends his leg upward, he then surrounds himself in his steel magic to help protect himself, then he begins his decent into the ground utilizing his lightning and steel magic to boost his speed to his max and aims the attack at his opponent. Upon landing he unleashes a raw magical shockwave and along with his already insane physical power would utterly devestate the arena in which he utilizes it, but due to the nature of this spell it can easily destroy entire cities if utilized correctly. The exact range of this spell is unknown but even if an opponent dodges it there is still a chance that they'll be caught in its radius. Finally due to obvious reasons Lycon would be unable to move his legs for a while due to this but is still capable of utilizing his arms. Trivia *The picture is from Hellsing of The Captain. same with appearance. *Lycons clan armor is roughly based around the Fanalis golden armor but heavily modified. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Purple Phoenix